Fuel nozzles which supply fuel to a combustion chamber in a gas turbine engine are well known in the art. Generally, a plurality of circumferentially distributed fuel nozzles forming a nozzle array in the combustion chamber are used to ensure sufficient distribution of the fuel. The fuel nozzle array typically comprises a plurality of injector tip assemblies for atomizing fuel into the combustion chamber, the injector tips being connected to an outer fuel manifold via nozzle stems.
Some conventional nozzle systems define duel adjacent fuel passages, sometimes concentrically disposed within an outer tube. In an effort to provide a dual passage stem member which is relatively simpler and more economical to manufacture, it is also known to use a stem comprised of a solid piece of material having adjacent slotted fuel conduits. The distinct slots, formed side by side, define primary and secondary fuel conduits extending between the inlet and outlet of the nozzle stem, and are sealed by a brazed cover plate.
Prior art multiple channel systems are cumbersome, difficult to manufacture and maintain, and heavy. Accordingly, improvements are desirable.